Guardians
by silvthedgehog
Summary: Once three guardians were born. Light, earth, and wind. Wind was supposed to be the weakest, and yet he proved that wrong. They disappeared and became legends, but even legends have an end, and all secrets come to light.
1. prolouge

Around one thousand years ago the planet was heading towards destruction. It was decided that three guardians would be chosen to protect the planet and it's people.

Three siblings were chosen as the guardians. The eldest could control the plants and once and a while the light, the second born would control the earth and sometimes the water, while the youngest was small and weak. He was given control over the wind, which was considered the weakest of the five powers.

Time went by and once the planet was safe again the siblings separated. Only legends left behind.

But even legends have to have an end.

And all secrets eventually come to light.


	2. always a beginning

The sound of breathless panting and bare feet echoed through the halls. Soon a brown hedgehog reached a large room in the center of the building. He smiled when he heard the sound of babies crying.

He pushed open the door and smiled seeing the purple hedgehog resting in a bed. Next to her were three small hedgehogs, all different colors.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a small smile.

She smiled back at him, "Yeah, little Wind almost didn't make it. Light and Earth are strong and healthy."

"Hmm." He said stroking Wind's blue quills.

"What is it?"

"Something my grandfather used to tell me. Earth can be soiled, light blocked. But wind remains untouched, it can be used, but always will remember it's purpose and return to the way it was. Just when you think the wind is dying a storm will come."

She chuckled and flicked him on the nose, "Sorry hun, the prophet said he would be the weakest and first to go."

He looked down and was startled when he saw emerald green eyes staring back at him he blinked, when he looked back again he saw that his son's eyes were closed.

* * *

A blue hedgehog trudged through the woods ducking underneath the foliage and jumping over bushes.

If one looked closer they would see that his chest, arms, hands, muzzle, and insides of his ears were peach. If they looked even closer they would see that his eyes were a bright emerald green unlike the normal brown most had.

"Yi!" The boy yelled when someone stuck a sandaled foot in front of his path and he tripped.

He looked up with a glare that disappeared when he saw who had tripped him. She was an orange echidna who wore bands around her quills and a strange dress.

"Tikal!" He said standing up, "I didn't see you."

"You weren't meant to Wind." She replied with a smile, "Come on now. You told me you wanted to see the Master Emerald and I'm going to show you."

She grabbed his hand with her own and dragged him along behind her. He sped up slightly matching her pace with his own. They crashed through a few clearings and she managed to drag him through a river before they came to a large temple.

"Wow!" He whispered touching on of the stone columns, "Who built this place?"

She shrugged, "It's always been here along with that."

The 'that' she was referring to was a large green emerald that floated just above the ground on the pyramid.

Just as they were about to walk up to the top with the chao that had joined them a large group of echidna warriors came into view.

"Father?"

"Tikal!" Their leader said, "Get away from him! He is the weak one they warned about."

Wind glared at them, but said nothing out of respect for his friend.

"Father he's my friend. What are you doing here?"

"We need the emeralds to enlarge our borders."

"Father no!" Tikal said and Wind went to go stand by her side, "We have plenty land already, you must be happy with what you have! Your greed will devour you!"

"Get out of the way!" Her father warned.

"You mustn't I won't let you!"

At a signal from her father the men moved forward some actually trampling them. One of the torched caught the temple on fire yet they still went.

Wind came to his senses first and crawled over to Tikal, "Are you okay?"

"The emeralds!" She said in shock.

Wind looked over towards the emeralds and saw that a large creature made of water had come out of the gem and taken the men back with it.

"We have to hurry." Wind said and helped her to her feet.

Immediately Tikal ran up the steps, "I have to stop him. His anger will destroy us all!"

"The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power is controlled by our hearts, the controller unifies the Chaos!" Her arms were spread and her quills blew backwards from the strange wind that came from the glowing emerald itself.

"No!" Wind yelled and ran forward.

The light vanished just as he reached the spot. The glow was gone, and so was his friend.


	3. memories

When he got back to the village there was the usual prodding and jokes towards him. He paid no attention to them at first because of grief. Tikal and his father had been the only ones not convinced he would be weak. Even his mother and older siblings thought so.

His father had died on a camping trip last year and Tikal was now gone trying to console an angry spirit.

He walked into the hut and closed the door behind him, "Hello Wind." His mother said, "You were out training?"

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

In what his mother considered a vain hope she had ordered him to train every day so that he would be stronger.

"I just came to let you know I'm alright. I'm heading back out for more training."

"Work hard." She said as she fed wood into the stove.

He nodded and ran for the woods so quickly that everything was a blur.

He dashed up a tree and sat on one of the branches.

* * *

_He stumbled as he walked into the shelter of the dark forest bruised and cuts covering his body. This was why they considered him weak, he wouldn't fight back in fear of harming them._

_He fell to the ground unconscious._

_When he woke there was a fire somewhere nearby and someone was singing softly._

"_Hello." A girl's voice said and he looked up to see an echidna, "Are you alright?"_

_He nodded as he sat up and noticed that his cuts were gone; "Thank you."_

"_Of course." She said with a soft smile, "My name is Tikal."_

"_Wind." He said softly afraid she would know of him._

_She did but was not cruel instead she smiled, "I know you. Despite the village boys harming you, you do not fight back. Why?"_

"_I don't want to hurt them." He said staring at the ground, "So they call me weak."_

"_That is not weakness. That is strength."_

* * *

"_Wind!" She yelled when she saw him sitting on the ground with puffy eyes, "What happened?"_

"_My father died." He explained, "He was part of a hunting party going on a search for the monster that terrorized the village. He was killed."_

"_They cannot defeat the monster." She said with a shake of her head, "I saw it in the emeralds. How about you and I go try?"_

_He stared up at her in disbelief, "That is foolishness." A smile appeared on his face, "I'm in!"_

_She chuckled loudly._

* * *

_When Wind found his own father's body it was nearly too much to take. Then he discovered an arrow that belonged to one of the men._

_Together they went towards the monster's home._

_The creature was a giant spider taller than the two Mobians with webs strung all over its cave._

_Other men were hung in silk sacks dangling from the web; none were still alive._

_The spider had seemed to chuckle when it saw the two children and revealed that it could talk, "Tell me children." She asked in a sweet tone, "What brings two defenseless youths to my cave?"_

_Tikal appeared at a lose for words so Wind spoke up, "My father was in the group that went after the creature who terrorized our home. We came in search of it and found he was killed by one of our own. Are you the creature that terrorized us?"_

_She had laughed, "No dear, I am afraid that was my mate. He is cruel and has been catching Mobians. I try to free them, but they have already been killed by the time I reach them." She turned to Tikal, "Isn't that right young echidna?"_

_Tikal nodded and answered s if she was thinking about something else, "Yes."_

"_But…" Wind said drawing the spider's attention back to him, "You said your mate…"_

"_What of it?"_

"_It is already past mating season." At this he fixed her with his emerald eyes, "And female spiders eat their mates."_

_She had growled and turned to the girl, "Stay there!"_

_Tikal nodded and sat down._

_There was the sound of a gasp and Wind disappeared from right where the spider had lunged._

"_You're no Kinita!" He yelled dodging her again once he spied the glazed look in his friend's eyes, "You're a witch!"_

_She chuckled and changed to the form of a black Mobian cat, "You're fast on your feet young guardian, yet I have heard you're the weakest. Your villagers thought I was a Kinita also, but that is a name for a monstrous spider, you are the only one to make the connection."_

_In her hand was clutched a purple glowing staff and she pounded it on the floor._

_Wind leaped away from the glow and clutched to one of the non-sticky webs._

_He leaped away from the ceiling and crashed onto the witch's head. She fell to the floor with a loud thud._

_He checked for a pulse and, after feeling sure she was dead, hurried over to Tikal._

"_Please," He whispered unseen in her eyes, "Let this work." He went through his memories back to one time he had gone into a coma from a blizzard he was trapped in, "Chaos Awake."_

_The glaze look disappeared and she returned to her normal self._

"_Let's get out of here." He said, "This place gives me the creeps."_

* * *

He jumped down from his perch and returned to the house seeing the sunset 'It's never goodbye.' He thought, 'Just see ya later.'


	4. the prophecy

This is my most viewed story so far ^_^

I'll try to update often enjoy

* * *

"Wake up Wind!" An angry voice said.

He opened his eyes to see his pink furred, brown-eyed sister standing in front of him angrily.

"What happened Light?" He asked sitting up.

She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "You know exactly what's happening!"

"No I don't. You have to tell me first."

She growled and pointed at him, "Today we're going to the village elder! He's the one who said we would be guardians and said you would be weak! He was right and he called us for an important meeting. Don't make me or Earth look bad!'

"Tell him I'll go tomorrow. I'm in the middle of mourning."

She huffed and pulled him out of bed by his quills, "Yeah right. Get going!"

* * *

Earth, a green hedgehog with brown eyes, walked in the front with Light next and Wind last.

Wind had always found that ironic; earth was always trodden upon and broken up, while light was either blocked out of ignored, and yet no one could do anything about the wind and they called him weak.

"Good day elementals." The elder said using his nickname for them.

They nodded and sat down in the small room, "I have heard news that brings me grief and had a vision of the same. The Echidna clan has been destroyed because of their own greed. There is worse news though about future advents."

Both Light and Earth leaned in to hear what he had to say while Wind stayed in the same position; he had found that Tikal had told him the truth more than the elder and was simply planning on reading the scripts she left him.

"One of you." The elder said pointing at each of them but seeming to linger on him, "Will bring about the end of this time. One will become a danger to all others and must be destroyed. He will be used as a weapon and his power will be the strongest of all."

Immediately the two older siblings ruled Wind out and turned their accusatory looks to each other.

* * *

He rushed to the scrolls hidden underneath the temple and opened the latest one she had written, '_Weak proved strong, blue become gold. And an ancient battle, from days of old.'_


End file.
